maximumridefandomcom-20200223-history
The Angel Experiment
Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment is the first book in the Maximum Ride series by James Patterson. The book was released in the US on April 11, 2005 and in the UK on July 4, 2005. The book is set in the present and centers around the 'Flock', a group of human-avian hybrids (98% human, 2% bird) on the run from the scientists who created them. It focuses on Max (Maximum) Ride, the leader of the 'Flock', and the first-person narrator of the story. Plot Summary Max and the Flock—Fang, Iggy, Nudge, The Gasman (Gazzy), and Angel—are the results of a genetic experiment inflicted uponKUNGNFU FIGHTIN them from birth that made them recombinant DNA life-forms. Grafted with avian DNA, gifted with wings, and enhanced with the ability to fly, they are on the run from the scientists who made them. They are constantly tracked by lupine-human hybrids (Erasers) designed by theKung fu fighting scientists to hunt them down with a childhood acquaintance of the Flock's, the newly-turned EraserEVRYRHBODYDO Ari, at their head. When Angel is kidnapped by the Erasers, it is up to the Flock to rescue her. As they embark on their mission, fleeing from Erasers at every point, they are also faced with the question of their origins. Ultimately, an even larger and more important mission emerges for Max alone to face—saving the world itself. They are betrayed by Jeb Batchelder, and in the end they escape with Angel--though not after rescuing another set of hybrids and Max killing Ari. NOWMN Reception Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment has received mainly positive reviews. Cleveland Plain Dealer described it as "like the best sort of video game or action movie, in book form" and commented that it "shows the promise of becoming a favorite" as well as comparing it to the Boxcar Children series: "Think of this group of six, from 14-year-old Max to 6-year-old Angel, like the 'Boxcar Children' of a new millennium." The School Library Journal delivered a more lukewarm review, calling the book an "exciting SF thriller that's not wholly original but still a compelling read". Booklist described it as an "an action-packed cross between Gertrude Chandler Warner's Boxcar Children and Marvel Comics' X-Men", also noting how "Patterson occasionally forgets his audience here, as evidenced by his sardonic tone and such glib adult asides". However, Booklist also praised Patterson for stepping out of his normally adult-genre books as it said, "He's picked a comfortable type of book (orphans protecting one another and making a home together)". John Ritchie of the ALAN Review wrote a negative review, saying that Patterson "slips in his attempt to write an action-adventure series for kids". He called the book "filled with every possible comic book/Saturday morning cartoon cliche" and described Patterson's writing style as "uneasy" and Max's dialogue as "horribly fake". The review also stated, "Despite Patterson's attention to contemporary issues like animal testing and genetic engineering, his 133 chapters of action without substance will l i got really hairy balls hahaha. Film Adaption On January 2007, it was announced that a film would be created based on the Maximum Ride series. James Patterson will be the executive producer. Avi Arad, one of the producers of Spider-Man, X-Men and other Marvel movies, will also produce alongside Steven Paul. In an interview with James Patterson, it was revealed that Arad has already planned out the first two movies.On August 7, 2008, it was announced that Columbia Pictures bought the screen rights to the franchise. Catherine Hardwicke (Twilight) will direct the first movie, with Don Payne (Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer) writing the script. The movie is scheduled for a 2011 release. It was posted on the author's site under Max's Blog that Kristen Stewart (female lead in Twilight) is likely to audition for Maximum, since director Catherine Hardwicke stated in an interview that she would be soliciting Stewart to audition for a role (though this does not mean she will definitely get the role). Also, in this movie, Taylor Lautner works in it. Yeah, the guy from twilight. Production of the movie may be on hold, seemling that Catherine Hardwicke quit as director.Now the movie is shcedualed to be realesed in 2013 19:59, August 11, 2012 (UTC)posiden Manga Novel Adaption On January 27, 2009, Yen Press published a manga novel version of Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment, the first volume in a series. The graphics were done by college artist NaRae Lee as her first manga novel. It received positive reception. The School Library Journal praised Lee for her "superb job" of adapting the book to "attractive manga-style illustrations", though it noted that the narrative was "a bit slow at first". Booklist said that the plot of the story was "presented with boisterous and nicely stylized images that purposively exploit manga features, postures, and symbolism", as well as that its cliffhanger would "entice readers to seek the next in the series". A Kindle version of the manga novel was also released. The Angel Experiment is finished in the second volume of the manga. Category:books